


【2020紫火日贺文】正餐（Dinner）

by xinlizizai7111



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: IF职业, M/M, if world view, live together with, shack up, 同居
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlizizai7111/pseuds/xinlizizai7111
Summary: SweetHouse owner murasakibara and Fireman Kagami live together with.After a week's bussiness trip,Murasakibara misses Kagami so much that he wants to have a fierce sex with Kagami as a 'dinner'.出差一周的甜品屋老板紫原每天都会想着火神自慰，回到家后没有立即吃到点心使他不快，他决定好好地吃一顿性爱方面的“正餐”。
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Murasakibara Atsushi, 紫原敦×火神大我, 紫火
Kudos: 5





	【2020紫火日贺文】正餐（Dinner）

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年的紫火日，我写下了这篇贺文庆祝。火神实在是太值得被爱了！  
> This work is written for the 2020 Murasakaga Day.

设定：IF职业  
甜品屋老板紫原敦与消防员火神大我两人同居中

紫原去了外地参加为期一周的烘焙修行。  
分开一周，两个人的状态是不一样的。紫原在结束了一天的学习之后便如释重负地把巨大的身躯往床上一扔，仰面看向天花板心里想着火神。刚开始没什么感觉，但越想越烦躁，越想越饿——和胃没有关系的饥饿。紫原往往会在夜深人静时不由自主地勃起，想给火神打电话但一想到火神每天工作的辛苦又作罢，再换成LINE消息。“休息了吗，火仔？”而大多数时候收到的是“嗯”这样简单的回应。接下来紫原便会像个赌气的大孩子一样将手机丢到一旁开始胡乱自我规制，然后想着火神迷迷糊糊地睡过去。火神呢，并不是不想紫原，也不是那方面不行，只是一天的工作通常会让他耗尽体力，在做完大分量的晚饭后，他只想吃饱肚子然后看会电视，上床睡觉。所以，这一周紫原憋得太厉害，而火神没什么太强的感觉。  
“我回来了哦，火仔。”  
在厨房里忙活的火神听到紫原的声音，把火调小，大步走到玄关处迎接男友。  
“欢迎回家，紫原。”紫原直接搂住戴着围裙的火神，低下头极富侵略性地亲吻着怀中的红发男子。  
“唔……喘不上气了……紫原……”火神憋得难受，用右手拍打着紫原的胳膊。紫原恋恋不舍地离开火神的嘴唇，胳膊也耷拉下来，一道银丝在玄关暖黄色的灯光下若隐若现。  
“饿了。”  
“想吃什么吗？我再去给你做点。”火神转身要去厨房，被紫原一把扯住。  
“怎么了啊？”  
“想吃火仔。”  
紫原的眼神很单纯，也没什么复杂的表情，说的话也直白，但此时火神只感觉脸上发烧，心里有些慌张。他害怕如果现在做的话，禁欲一周的紫原会把他弄到下不来床，晚饭也得泡汤。  
“听话，先吃饭。我今天很饿，先吃饭好不好？”火神用哄孩子的语气说道。  
紫原摇摇头。  
火神咬咬牙，“吃饱饭了肚子才不会难受，要不然做的话也不舒服的。”  
紫原沉默了三秒，似乎这个理由打动了他，他松开抓着火神胳膊的手。  
火神如释重负地松了一口气，转身就向厨房里逃。  
点心逃掉了呢……那就等着吃正餐好了。紫原想道，换了鞋，慢腾腾地走向厨房。  
吃饭期间火神依然担心紫原会突然兴起，不过紫原居然很平静，两个人吃完了表面安宁的一顿饭。吃饱了饭，火神说要看电视，紫原也没有异议。两个人就坐在沙发上，紫原长臂一伸，便把火神窝到了自己怀里。  
综艺很好看，至少火神是被逗乐了好几次，笑得合不拢嘴。紫原完全没被电视节目所吸引，他只关注着怀里的男友，琢磨着怎么吃好这一顿正餐。  
紫原虽然很爱吃零食和点心，但那是垫补，不是饭。他在正餐方面有种异常的执着，有足够的耐心。因为他知道，正餐是不同于充饥的零食的，是可以让人得到实实在在满足和营养的。既然刚才一回家没吃到点心，那么这顿正餐他可要好好享用了。  
火神又被一个笑点逗乐了，不过他立刻就不笑了。因为一只大手从火神T恤衫的下摆探了进去，沿着脊椎缓缓向上，常年打篮球留下的薄茧轻轻擦过火神的背部，惹得火神忍不住颤栗。他刚想回过头，紫原便把下巴架在了他的肩膀上，朝着他的耳朵呵气，用慵懒的语调说：“呐，这一周我可是很想念火仔呢~”  
火神的脸顿时滚烫，他最受不了的就是紫原说这样的话。  
那只大手在脊背上转了一圈后便探到了前面去，捏了捏火神饱满的胸肌，然后用三个手指轻轻揉捏摩擦着刚刚凸起的小颗粒。  
“我啊，这些天来每天晚上都好想好想火仔……”紫原的另一只大手伸进火神的裤子，滑到火神的大腿内侧抚摸，揉捏着光滑的软肉，还总是有意无意地蹭到火神鼓起的裆部。  
“因为想得受不了，所以想着火仔自慰……哎，火仔湿了？”紫原的手感觉到了不对劲，便一把揽过火神放倒，撤下火神的家居运动裤，果然，内裤前端沁湿了一小块。  
“我说你啊，别那么恶劣啊……”被放倒的火神满脸通红，从这个视角看紫原的脸更加棱角分明，紫色的长发垂在肩上格外潇洒，更别提这个俊朗的男人正在一脸单纯地看着自己的裆部。  
“是火仔恶劣哦，让我那么想你。”紫原拿起遥控器关掉了电视，一把抱起火神走向了卧室。  
把火神放到床上后，紫原脱掉了火神的内裤，内裤刚刚褪下那刻，火神的东西便自动弹了出来。  
“火仔很有精神呢……”“少废话……唔……”火神的话被堵了回去，变成了舒服的气声。紫原握着他的阴茎，在根部抚摸，囊袋也照顾到，搓弄柱身，在头部细细捻弄，突然又坏心眼地挖起顶端的马眼来。火神被激得一瞬间吸了口凉气，但紫原又停下了刺激的动作，不紧不慢，不至于让他快感消失，但也不会弄高潮。火神不满地扭了扭身子。这种不痛不痒的感觉，啧，真是不痛快。  
还没够。紫原心里想道，还不足够让火仔彻底缴械投降，求他艹他。  
紫原挪了个地方，用空下来的手从床头柜里取出润滑剂和避孕套，停下了抚弄火神阴茎的动作，往右手里倒了些润滑剂，涂好手指，把火神双腿摆开，缓缓向小穴中探入。  
一根手指……两根手指……三根手指……紫原试探着在小穴中摸索，找到了那个位置。他舔舔嘴唇，轻轻地在个扁圆形凸起位置画着圈，察觉到内壁缓缓的吞吐。麻麻痒痒，舒服，但绝对不痛快。  
看着紫原一脸平静，火神心里咯噔一下。原本以为今天紫原还会像往常一样急冲冲地开始抽插，没想到今天紫原居然如此磨人。糟了，看来他怨气不小啊。  
紫原带着玩味的神情看着火神此时的情态。火神脸涨的通红，呼吸逐渐急促，闭着眼睛，双手搓着身下的床单。紫原突然一下重重按压在凸起上，激得火神叫出声来，眼前一黑，前面的阴茎又硬了几分。但紫原立刻又变为轻轻的挑逗，在火神的身子略微松下来的时候再狠狠一按，引来的是火神又一次的激动。他忍不住抬腿去蹭紫原的腰。  
火神感觉他要爆炸了。挑逗让他想要更多，但紫原现在也没有半点进来的意思，还时不时的给他抛个炸弹，突如其来的猛烈按压带给他强烈的射精感。他伸手想要自撸满足自己。  
“不可以哦，火仔。”掐灭念想的大手握住了他的阴茎，还堵住了前面的孔。火神低声长叹一声，又像呜咽。他绝望地闭上眼睛，从咬住的嘴唇缝隙中吐出细碎的呻吟。紫原俯身去用嘴啃咬他的乳粒， 还用舌头舔弄。  
紫原的下身早就涨的鼓鼓的，他看到火神这样诱人的情态也早就忍不住了，恨不得早点把一周都在和手打交道的阴茎塞进去狠狠冲刺，把火神肏射，肏到满眼泪水，两个人达到高潮。但他想让火神求他，想好好报复火神。  
“火仔，想要就说出来哦。”  
没有应声，只有克制的呻吟。  
就在紫原感到恼火想要加倍“折磨”火神的时候，火神出声了。  
“紫原……”火神看向紫原说道。  
“怎么了，火仔。”  
“……我想要。”  
“要什么？”  
“让我高潮……求你了。”此时的火神眼中湿漉漉的，映在紫原眼中无比色情。  
紫原立即以惊人的速度褪下自己的裤子，火神看到那个尺寸惊人的家伙蹦了出来，前端还滴出了几滴液体。紫原往阴茎上套上了避孕套。  
他也憋坏了啊……  
还没等火神感慨，紫原的阴茎已经推入了他体内。紫原只感到火热的肠道越来越紧，包裹着他的阴茎，软肉狠狠地绞着那个家伙。和手截然不同的感觉让他爽的几乎要上天。火神则是一声长叹。紫原挺腰一插到底。下一秒，火神就忍不住大声呻吟了起来。  
“太快了……慢一点……你的太大了……”  
爽到的紫原哪里还听得进去，他只顾狠狠地抽插，毕竟憋了一周了。两枚浑圆的囊袋啪啪地击打着火神的股间，而紫原的阴茎正在火神的体内奋力抽插。而一周没用的火神哪里经得起这番折腾，被顶的死去活来，他甚至能感受到摩擦着自己肠道的紫原巨大的阴茎上爆出的青筋。  
“一周没用了……轻点……啊……嗯……慢点……”  
紫原终于勉强恢复了些理智，知道不能只顾着自己爽，便暂停了抽查的动作。他的额头渗出一层热汗，调整了下姿势，趴下，撑在床上，将抽插速度放慢了些。但火神还没来得及喘口气，便又进入了下一轮绝顶的快感。这回紫原的每一下都精准无误地碾过凸起，不止如此，还用双手搓弄两个挺立的乳粒。这下火神被艹得张大了嘴，口水流下来打湿了枕头，感觉眼前发黑，双手不由自主地紧紧搂住紫原的头，嘴里胡乱地呻吟着。  
“那里……就是那里……啊……要去……要去了啊……”  
“等我一下……火仔……再坚持一会……”紫原的手抓住了火神的阴茎，堵住了前面即将爆发的小孔。  
“不要……呜……让我射……让我高潮啊……呜……”火神伸手试图掰开紫原的手，但无奈被顶得七荤八素，酥软得没有力气，根本掰不开紫原的手，只能哽咽着呻吟。  
“再坚持一下，火仔……很快……”  
“要去了……火仔……”回答他的只有带着哭腔的呻吟。  
紫原松开了抓着火神阴茎的手，与此同时冲着火神的敏感点狠狠一碾。火神被逼出了眼泪，大腿内侧抽搐着，阴茎挺立着喷射精液，喷了紫原一身。与此同时，紫原也射了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”  
“啊——”  
两具肌肉紧实的肉体震颤了片刻，紫原与火神长长一吻。  
“呐，火仔，我想再来一次。”  
正餐太过美味，让人品尝过一次，就不想再吃零食了呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 食用愉快！  
> Please Enjoy yourself！


End file.
